Today
by Kasumi Kusanagi
Summary: Blue Dragon Anime. Bouquet is excited about a specific day involving her "fiancee". But does he recall what's so special about it? Shu x Bouquet.


**Hiya, Kasumi Kusanagi here bringing you another oneshot. This time, it's a Shu x Bouquet oneshot. I gotta say, even though I'm a Jiro pairing nut, Shu x Bouquet is my favorite pairing in Blue Dragon. But enough rambling, here's the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon. Saddening, isn't it?**

* * *

"Ah, what a beautiful morning."

Bouquet opened the window, letting the sunlight beam into the room. Something about the sun made Bouquet cheery all of a sudden. But today was a very special day. One that involved her 'fiancée', Shu. _"Today's the day, I have everything planned. Oh, this is gonna be great!"_Bouquet squealed in her head.

Kluke walked into the room. "Hey, Bouquet. You do know what today is, don't you?"Kluke pointed out, knowing full well as much as Bouquet what was so special.

Bouquet giggled lightly. "Yep. Does Shu know?"

"That's what I don't know. He keeps avoiding that question like the plague. Always saying that he's busy or other lame excuses."

Bouquet sighed. "Well, I gotta go prepare. Catch you later, Kluke."

Kluke waved, watching Bouquet leave the room.

* * *

Shu walked down the streets of Nirvana, appearing as if he was searching for something. He felt a tap on his back and turned around frantically. But he realized that it was just Jiro. "Oh, hey."

"What's up."Jiro greeted. "You seem tense, Shu."

"I _am_ tense. I have to avoid Bouquet."

Jiro raised an eyebrow at Shu's behavior. But soon figured out why he was panicking. "Oh no, it isn't _today_, is it?"Shu nodded as Jiro went on. "Well, what's your tactic for avoiding her this time."

Shu blushed lightly. "Well... I'm actually going to... well..."

Jiro's mouth dropped to the floor. "Y-You mean that you'll actually..."

"Yep."

Jiro snickered. "I knew it. You couldn't hide it for long."

Shu's face turned redder. "Sh-Shut up, Jiro!"Shu eventually calmed down and pointed to a toy grabber machine. "I'm gonna get one of those."

Jiro turned around. "All right, man. But Bouquet will probably be on a manhunt for you. So make it quick."Jiro walked away towards the castle.

Shu chuckled. "No problem, I'll..."Shu turned around and a virtual sweatdrop appeared on his head. _"Oh sure, leave me while I'm not finished talking to you."_

* * *

Noi sat on the branch of a tree, watching Marumaro attempting to do his usual thing. He then saw Bouquet walking towards the area. Noi jumped down the tree and landed in front of Bouquet. "Hey."

Bouquet smiled. "Hi. Have you seen Shu around?"

Noi shrugged. "Nope, I was gonna ask if you did."

"Well, I gotta find him. It's today, y' know."

"No, I don't know. If it involves something that happened in your previous adventure when I wasn't there, then I don't wanna hear about it."Noi folded his arms.

Bouquet pouted. "Fine, but if you see him, tell him to go to the castle roof."

"I'll do it for ten gold."

"TEN GOLD!!"Bouquet looked like she was ready to kill the green haired boy.

"You're right."Noi saw Bouquet's facial expression soften and smirked. "Make it _one hundred_. My tights don't come cheap."

Bouquet took out a mallet and prepared to crush Noi's skull. "What did you say before?"

Noi's eyes widened. "Okay, I'll tell him! Just don't kill me!"

Bouquet smiled and walked away. Noi then walked over to Marumaro's beaten up body.(You can already guess how.) "Hey, how come you didn't try to grab Bouquet this time."

Marumaro jumped up. "Bouquet was here, maro!?"

"Um, yeah."

Marumaro ran to her direction. "_Ochi-chi-sama_!"

Noi sighed and climbed the tree again. If Marumaro gets killed by the mallet, it wouldn't be his problem.

* * *

Day quickly turned to night as, coincidentally, Shu stood on the castle roof. The moon shone so brightly that Shu was lost in it's beauty. Then, the sound of footsteps snapped him out of his trance.

"So this is where you've been hiding."Bouquet stood next to the boy.

"Who said I was hiding? I was waiting for you."

"Really?"

Shu smiled. Much to his own surprise. But then again, what he was about to do was one big surprise. "Yep. So, it's today, huh?"

Bouquet turned to Shu. Her lips forming a smile. "You remembered!"

"Yeah, it's the day when you first joined us."Shu smiled, much to the dismay of the girl next to him.

Bouquet's eyes widened. She felt as if the whole world was crumbling beneath her. "Y-You....."Tears were threatening to fall from the girl's eyes. "I can't believe you don't remember! Are you really that dense!? I-I thought you'd actually _care_ for my feelings! But you're just a heartless jerk who doesn't care about _anything_!"Bouquet kept on ranting, the tears still not falling.

Shu opened his backpack and took out a teddy bear from it. He then dangled it in front of Bouquet. "Shut up."He said playfully. "I knew, I just needed time." Shu stared at the bear. "This present, it's a testament to the day that you became...."

Bouquet calmed down. "T-That I became what?"

Shu swallowed the lump in his throat and blushed. "...My _fiancée_."He set the bear in Bouquet's arms. "Happy anniversary."

That was it, the tears finally fell from Bouquet's eyes. Only these tears were ones of joy. "Sh-Shu, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Shu presses his finger to her lips. "Don't worry about it."

Bouquet hugged him, but it was a normal one. "Th-Thank you. I don't know how this day can get any better."

"I do."Shu smirked.

Bouquet wiped the tears from her eyes and raised her eyebrow. "And how can you make this day better?"

"Like _this_."

Shu wrapped his arms around Bouquet's waist and gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**Well, that wraps this oneshot up. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll upload another story as soon as I can. Sayonara, my fellow humans.**

**~ Kasumi Kusanagi  
**


End file.
